U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,619 to Bruford et al. describes a grab handle for use with a tailgate on pick-up trucks. This grab handle is oriented to pivot at one end between a stowed position and an operational position. While in the stowed position, the grab handle is parallel to an inner surface of the tailgate and is recessed below a top of the inner surface so as not to interfere with the normal operation of the tailgate. When in the operational position, the grab handle is perpendicular to the inner surface of the tailgate so that when the tailgate is opened, the grab handle provides support for a user. The pivot end of the grab handle includes a spring loaded latch mechanism that biases a tip extension past the end of the grip handle. When in the stowed position, the extended tip abuts a retainer ridge, which prevents pivoting of the grip handle from the stowed position. When in the operational position, the extended tip is received and held in a striker plate, below the grip handle, to prevent unwanted pivoting from the operational position. The tip can be retracted from the extended position by a spring-loaded latch handle to allow the grip handle to pivot between the stowed position and the operational position.